Many efforts have been made in the field of telecommunications to increase the transmission capacity of limited bandwidth, in order to increase the number of simultaneous users able to occupy a common part of the frequency spectrum. In particular, CDMA techniques have been developed, with particular application to wideband radio signals. A number of solutions to the problem of interference suppression have been developed for CDMA systems, including iterative approaches to signal cancellation. This is relatively straightforward, as CDMA systems are inherently interference-resistant, due to the coding employed.
In satellite communications, the re-use of spectrum has been a secondary factor compared with power usage. However, as the number of users increases, an efficient method is needed to distinguish between the different signals. Generally, implementing suitable. systems has involved extremely complex solutions and prohibitively high costs. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide a new method for decoding multiple channels suitable for use in both narrow and wideband applications, and able to re-use frequency between adjacent spot beams in satellite systems.